Danny And Sam's Christmas Time-The Cartoon Crossover Christmas Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 50th Fanfiction And Sequel to last year's "Tis The Reason"! Bart Simpson and his friends and family are celebrating Christmas at the lodge as they get to make Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Mansion to be crown co-specialists to make fun with their Christmas, that's when the Press Your Luck Whammy and Mr. Burns, Homer's Boss gets to be planning to shut down Christmas, Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we began, this is my 2nd Cartoon Crossover Chirstmas fanfiction and what you're about to read is what we need to make it as they get to make it the best Christmas story ever.

Chapter 1: A Christmas at the lodge

It all started when 16-year-old-Bart Simpson and his friends get take the bus as they get to the lodge as they could get up as they're going to be that they're going to see how wonderful it was. "Ahh, Christmas, I remember how fun that it was." said Bart.

"Yeah, but I don't think that last year could be any different." Said Rodolfo, the former White Pandera. "Remember last year your mom has been prevented so they had to get back to her before we get to see how much that that they're going to see that we cause an accident."

"Yeah, we thought that your mom got killed but she seems that she's back to her full health." said 29-year-old Suzie Carmichael.

"Say, don't you want to make sure that we get to take around the newfound Christmas lodge?" Asked Bart. "No thanks, I think that we'll take it from here." Said Maria, The Former Plata Laigsurta also Rodolfo's remarried wife.

As Bart get to pulls off the Christmas presents, he knew that he was going to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to stuff here as his 14-year-old sister Lisa and girlfriend Jenda had to pull down as they could get to see that they're going to use it.

As the KND Girls gets to hold on to it. "Gee, Do you think that Bart needs help?" asked Abigal AKA Numbuh 5. "Nah, Bart's the leader, he can take care of this all by himself."

"But I Don't think that it could be that it was going to quite as easy as it looks." said Hoagie AKA Numbuh 2 As they get to use that they get to use when they're going to be using as they're going to be that he was going to make sure that they're going to use when they're going to quite to make it.

as they get inside the lodge, they get to see the manger as they had to see it. "Hello?" said Homer as he gets to ring the bell. "We're here for our Christmas Vacation!" as he gets to ring again. "Maybe that they're out to lunch." said Marge as she sees that the hotel manger is a rich person. "Oh hello, Merry Christmas so what do you want to make sure that you're going to decorate the whole lodge?" said Marge.

"I Think that it was going to be that quite as they're going to notice that it was going to be that quite as they're going to use it."

As Manger gets to use it as they're going to see that it was going show that everyone's going to knew that would notice that they're having the great time as they're going to have the best Christmas ever, however, they get to see that it was going to use when they're going to use it, the Whammies. "Darn those people celebrating Christmas!" said the Whammy. "Don't they know that Christmas is my job to steal?" As they get to go back to sleep.

As they get to see that quite as they're going to learn that it was they get to building up here as they're going to as they're going to use it as they could make it as they would build that it was going to do about it. "Where do you want me to be putting the doors?" asked Tommy Pickles. "Oh just put over there as they get to make it as they're going to use it they're going to use it when they're going to use as they get to make it. "Bart Honey, I Think that you're going to use it when they get to be that quite as they get to use it when they're going to use it when they had to get it right together when they put on the finishing touches.

"Ah, I Think that it's going to be the best Christmas ever." said Bart as he gets to put the star on top of the tree. "Okay everyone, prepare to enjoy a lot of Christmas Fun!" as Bart gets to press the button to show the Christmas Tree lit up. "Nice." said Homer. "Great!" Said Marge. "It's easy enough to see." Said Chuckie.

As we get to make sure that they enjoy a Christmas Tree, The Whammy gets to see that he saw that the lights came from the cabin. "I can't believe that they're going to spend some Christmas at that lodge, what are they thinking?!"

"Oh Whammy, you know that they're having fun." said Tammy Whammette, his wife. "Besides, I don't think those people are going to see that it was going to show that there's no one that could there was going to shut it down."

But there was going to be shut it down in the business as they would see that C. Monterey Burns, Homer's Boss that could be seeing that. "Well, I Think that their Christmas that happens to be bright and light." he said.

"Well Sir, it seems that boy who happens to be Bart Simpson, son of Homer Simpson, one of your workers at Sector 7-G is leading a big Christmas as they could possibly get to be shown." said Waylon Smithers or Mr. Smithers as you may prefer to him.

"Simpson boy, huh?" Said Burns. "Well, I guess that I could be that making that it was going to be that he's going to be making Christmas as they could follow as possible."

Back at the lodge, Bart said to everyone "All right, I want you to pick your best rooms, so everyone that-" as every run to their rooms. "-that'll be your rooms for the vacation."

"Boy Bart, you must be lucky enough to be the host." said Marge. "Ain't the truth Mom." said Bart.

As they get make sure that they're going to have some fun around, they get to see that they're enjoying their Christmas vacation in the lodge when they get to make it.

Along as they get to see that another couple gets to be coming here, and it happens to be that Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson, who became his girlfriend after he saves the world.

As he gets to pack up, he was so excited.

"Danny, I Think that it's great to spend Christmas time with our friends again." said Sam. "Yeah, unlike that last year, I think that we had to go though those riddles and such." said Danny. "Shall that we need to make sure that they're going to have some good ol' Fashion fun." as Sam smiled as she asked Danny. "Danny, do you remember that ghost writer?"

"Yeah, I hated Christmas at the time, but now I learned my lesson." he said. "I think that it could that it was going to be that changed me around."

"Yes, and it seems that we could be that it was going to be that it turn out better for you." said Sam.

"Yeah, it does." as he gets to finished up, he knew that they're all packed and ready to go, that is when they're going to see that their clothes fly out as they laughed together.

Stay tuned for the next chapter as we get some more Christmas fun!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comments, have a nice day and have a merry Christmas too.

Thank You.

Closing Note: In case you didn't know, the Whammies whom are 5 miles away from the lodge, are the Press Your Luck Whammies, Whammy and his Tammy Whammette from the game show that lasted from 1983 to 1986, and Mr. Burns happens to be Homer's Boss, and Sam reminded Danny about that ghost writer from the "Danny Phantom" Holiday episode "Twas The Fright Before Christmas" so I think that you're going to enjoy this Christmas sequel to last year's fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you enjoy the last chapter, it seems that our cartoon friends are having a great time, that is when Danny Fenton and Sam Mansion get to go to the lodge so they can spend time with them, so let's see what's happen next.

Chapter 2: New workers at the lodge

It was that Bart had to make sure that he and Jedna is going to make sure that it was going to be that they're in bed preparing for tomorrow as they get to see that they're going to feel like it.

"Bart, Honey, do you think that it was easily that it was going be that as they might had to see that it was nothing but that." said Jedna.

"Don't worry girl, I Think that we're going to be that they're going to enjoy tomorrow's actives, and then we'll go shopping and then we're going to be that quite exactly to have some fun, besides, I already invite Danny and Sam to come over tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" asked Jenda. "I'm sure, besides, I Think that it could be that was going to make sure that it was going to be fun."

"I'm Sure girlfriend." as Bart kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sure."

As Bart turns off the light, they get to sleep for the big day.

The Next morning, they had to make sure as they get to see that they're going to make to see that they're going to enjoy to eat their breakfast as they're going to enjoy their first day of Christmas Vacation.

"Gee, I think that this is going to be a long vacation." said Homer as he gets to eat his steak. "I Don't understand that it was going to be that it was going to see that Bart's going to have some fun."

"With Bart as our leader, I Think it could be that he was going to keep his schedule of us around." it was that they're enjoying as they're going to see that it was simply had to make it when they're going to make it possible when they could be that there could be that Danny and Sam gets to drive over as they get to see that they're going to see them.

"I can't wait to see our friends." said Danny. "With that, I Think that it could be that they could see that they're going to see that they're going to learn that he was going to enjoy that he was going to enter the lodge as they get to see that they're going to make it when they had to learn that it was going to be a vacation that they soon won't forget.

"Okay, I think that we're going to make sure that they're going to see that it was nothing that it could be that nothing that we could possible imagine." said Sam. "Come on, we got to see our friends." as they get to do that, They had to make sure that they get to the desk. "Hello?" said Danny as the Manger appeared. "Yes, can I help you?" Asked the manger. "Yes, we came here for a Christmas vacation for our friends and we need to see them."

"Ah, it seems that you come to the right place." he said. "Right this way." as Sam and Danny gets to see them. "Hey guys, guess who came to see us!" Bart announced "It's our hero and his girlfriend, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson." as the others said "Hi Danny, Hi Sam!" as they get to be that they're going to be that they're going enjoy their time. "Gee, I Think that they get to see that they're having their vacation already." as they get to their table.

"We're having some pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, flapjacks and even some toast, also steak and bacon, which do you like?" asked the waiter. "Uh, we'll just have Pancakes, thanks." as the waiter gets to gives them Pancakes. "Will orange juice refresh the both of you?" he asked. "Yes, please."

And so, the waiter had to pour some orange juice into their glasses. "Gee, we've been here and already we got some great service." said Sam. "Yeah, I Think that we're off to a great start."

As they get to use as they could be that they get be that they get to show that they're going to make it when they get to see that they heard a crash from the kitchen.

 _CRASH!_

That is that chef Louis gets to see that it was going to see that it was that they're going to notice that he was simply had to feel like it. "Manger Mark!" as the manger gets to came here. "Yes Sir Mr. Louis, sir!"

"Why is there isn't enough syrup in my pancakes?" he asked. "Well sir, I think that the whammies from 5 miles down the lane that could be that it was going to be that it ain't going to see that it was never enough that that was simply had to make it as they could follow that-" as he got interrupted by a crash on him.

"What the heck happened?" said Lisa. "It seems that the last workers automatically quit all because they didn't know how to clean up the place." the manger explain.

"Maybe that Sam and I Get to clean up." he said. "You can really get to clean up, really?" asked the Manger. "Sure, it seems that if he can fight those ghosts as Danny Phantom, maybe that he can do it." As the manger gasps. "Danny Phantom as _The_ Danny Phantom? Oh, it's such an honor that it could be have such a hero in this lodge, oh I can't believe that this is absolutely the greatest time in the world." as he shook his hand. "You're hired."

"You see, I knew that it was going to be that lucky." Said Sam. "You too girl."

"Really?" asked Sam. "Really? Oh no, I Think that we're celebrating Hanukkah, me and my family and-" as he gives her and Danny the job. "You two start after you two go shopping." as the other apluaud as they got the same job together. "This is great you two, you're going to be working at the entire Christmas vacation!" Said Frankie.

As they tried to protest, they get to enjoy as they're going to be that they're going to be that they're going to accept it anyway. "Hooray for Sam and Danny!" as they get to celebrate. "Well, all right, I guess that we're going to accept that." And so they get to celebrate as they get to more breakfast.

In the next chapter, they're going to go shopped at they have some fun, but however, it could be that the there's going to be a rich person with his firstborn son, his wife and his daughter going to be with out Toon friends.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice holiday.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet The Pencil Family and Christmas Shopping

It was they're going to make sure that they're going to make it as they're going to make it as they could that they may be having the best Christmas. "You see, I Think that we're going to do some things around here." said Bart. "Once I get to pull off the schedule, I think that we're going to make it as they could understand it." as he gives out his full schedule. "Wow Bart, that seems to be a very long list." said Dee Dee. "Yeah, we don't think that we could time to read them all." said Dexter.

"Okay, here's going to see that first we're going shopping and then we'll get lunch and then..." as Bart gets to explain his Christmas Schedule, a family known as they Pencil Family gets to see that they're go to make it as they could drive up, and inside, there was a family of 4, Mark, who's 36 and he seems to be working for the factory of all time, his wife Lindsey whom the same age, she had to make it as they could follow as they would make it as they're going to make sure that she gets to be that easily to be that simply as they get to follow, Gary, a 16-year-old whom seem to be a popular teenager whom he was supposed be having a Christmas time as he notice that his girlfriend Stacy is having a time, and his little sister Minnie, who's 10 as she get to be spiffy as she could be.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Asked Minnie. "Just only a few more inches." said Mark. "Gee Gary, I Don't think that spending a Christmas lodge is such a good idea." said Lindsey. "Nonsense, when I Was 7, The Christmas Lodge is what I need to have fun with." "Oh Dad, I Could've spend Christmas with my friends, why do we need to go to a lodge?" Gary asked. "I Don't think that we're going to be spending Christmas at a lodge." as he pouts. "Relax, your father had a good time and he gets to be enjoying it."

"It wasn't my first time, that happened when I was only 7."

"Yes but I don't think that it could be that quite as they get to make sure that we're going to be that it was going to make sure that it was going to be a quite a great time." said Lindsey.

"Oh Brother."

Back to Bart and the others whom they're bored to sleep. "And then we'll get to have to watch some Christmas movies and then We'll go caroling and then-" as Marge interrupted him. "Okay Bart, we get the picture." She chuckles. "We're going to do so, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait until that the Pencil family had to be here first." Said the Manger.

As he spoke to soon, the family had arrive. "Wow, that was fast."

As they get to see that Gary had to came in his family. "We're here and we're going to have some Christmas fun!" as he get to flow out as Roger and Rodoflo get to landed. "Mr. R, I Don't think that this could be possible as he gets to do it."

"Sorry Bart, Sometimes that I P-P-Probably forgot." said Roger as he gets to put on his Scarf. "Oh Honey bunny, you know that we got to finish up our breakfast, we can't shop on an empty stomach." as Maria got surprised. "Lindsey!" as she gets to walk up as she hugs her. "You know her?" Asked Rodolfo.  
"Know here, we go to the same school together from 2nd grade to the 8th!" she said. "Hello Maria." said Lindsey annoyed as she waved her hand.

"So, you and Lindsey are friends, huh?" said Manny. "Wow, I Think that you should know that Mom knows how to make friends."

"And we've been best friends ever since."

As Bart gets up to Gary. "Hi, you must be Gary, I'm Bart Simpson." as they shook hands. "Yeah, I Was supposed to be that celebrating Christmas with my friends, but until that I deiced to come up with here."

"Yeah, I think that my friends and I decide to make some divisions to came here, huh?"

"Stay in School!" he said. "Now see, I think that it could be that could be that fun." as Minnie gets to know Minnie Mouse. "So, your name is Minnie and my name is Minnie too." She said. "So, what do you know about inviting some of the people that you'll know about it?" asked Minnie.

"Oh, Mickey and I had to celebrate Christmas so I think that had to make it as they could notice about it," she said.

"Well you can see that I Can chug some orange juice so they could feel that they could make it as they would make it when that he was going to notice to see like it." said Gary. "Dad, no!" As Gary gets to drink an entire orange juice as he chug down. "Hey, you're all right Gary." said Homer.

"Okay, now that interdictions are out of the way, it's time that we need to go for shopping!" as they get to show that they get to make sure that they're going to find out more about it."

"You know, I Think that Had enough quite as they would see like it as it was going to notice about it when I got my cash." as Marge claps her hands as she could be that it was going to see that I'm going to revealing it." as she gets to clap her hand and have a jar of money.

"Oh yeah, I've been there before." said Homer.

As they get to the mall, they had to make to show that it was going to be that Bart's following the list as follows. "Okay gang, we got a big day ahead of us so I think that we're going to make sure that it was going to be that if we get to the food court for lunch, I Think that we'll have to meet there."

As the group went to a separate as they went to find some great stuff to find for Christmas and I Think that it could be that it was that they had to make it as they get to see.

As Bart gets to see that Tattoo, he finds it a strange feeling that he seen that "Mother" Tattoo before, then he realized it.

FLASH

 _As Marge Gasps, he saw that Bart's tattoo that says "Moth" with a heart on it as he gets taken to a doctor. "But Mom, I thought you like it!"_

FLASH!

"No no no, never again." as Manny gets to came to Bart. "Watcha looking at?" he asked. "I had that tattoo before but it stopped after it says 'Moth'."

"Yeah I was thinking that I could get that to show my mom." Said Manny. "No, no, don't make the same mistake as I did." said Bart. "Okay, Okay, I'll won't get that Tattoo." Said Manny, as they get to walk away. "You know ever since my dad was retired, I had to do saving the day as El Tigre."

"Yeah, I think that it could be that it was that it was simply had to make sure that it was going to learn that." as they say Rodolfo as he sees a train set. "Boys, did you see that?" he said. "See what?" asked Bart as he turn around. "Just think I Could be running a train set!"

As Bart got confused, Manny believes that he's crazy.

Meanwhile, Sam and Danny had to believe that was going to make sure that he was going to see that they get to make it here. "You know, I Think that was a time that it was going to be that you and I get to see that we might had to show everyone that could be that it was going to notice it." she said.

"Oh Really, I think that it was nothing that I could compare." Said Danny as Sam Chuckle.

As Chuckie gets to came over to them. "Hey Guys, I Think that I Could send my parents this, it's going to be an pair of snow boots."

"Snow boots?" asked Danny and Sam. "Yeah, get this, it was this pair that I Saw in a commercial that could be that it was awesome!"

"For a big brave dog, you could be using that." said Danny. "But for that, I think that it could be that it was going be that was that simply easily for you." as they get to walk away as they get up to see Minnie. "What are you looking at?" asked Danny. "Oh, I Was looking at his friends as they could feel as they're going to see that was it going to believe that it was going to show that she was going to see that she was getting a stage performer.

"Wow, did you think that you're going to get-" as Minnie answered. "When I Grow up, I could be a famous singer!"

"Okay, that seems to be that quite as they get to make sure that they get to be used as they get to use it.

We'll pick it up next chapter when we get to see them taking some lunch at the food court.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day, and shop yourselves for a nice Christmas.

Thank You and Have a merry Christmas!

Closing Note: Bart's Memory trigged that he remembered that he gets that heart that says "Mother" on it gives a throwback to the very first Christmas special of _The Simpsons_ so yeah I wanted you to know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When we lift off our friends, we get to see them Christmas shopping as they're going to believe that they might had to get this as they could possibly as they could get it as they seem to believe it, what will happen next? Read and find out

Chapter 4: Christmas Lodge Disasters

It that the gang had to go down to the food court as they could see as they might had to make sure that they're enjoying their lunch. "Gee, I think we made pretty good." said Homer as he's about to eat his sandwich. "You know, I think that we could get to used to be that be in charge." said Sam. "Yeah, me too." As they get to see that it was going to make sure that they get to enjoy as that they to get to enjoy their lunch.

Later, It was that they getting the gifts as they're going to see that they're going to show that it never that they would had to make as they could get it as they would see that they're going to get to see that they're going to feel as they might had to learn anything when they could as they finish up shopping.

"Come on, let's head back to the lodge and have some treats!" said Bart. "I Call hot cocoa!" as every one gets to cheer, they get to see as they're got they get to make it back as they're going to make it back to the lodge as they get to make it as they could possibly as they could feel like it.

"All right, I need you and the others that could be making it as they could go as they others and I had to go ice skating." said Bart. "What? Oh come on Bart, I don't think that you're going to leave me and the other adults alone in that place, don't you?" asked Homer. "Besides, I Think that we're going with you."

"Sorry Mr. Simpson," said Frieda. "But I Think that we're going to have some fun, and you're going to see that quite as they let anything as they could making it as they could have any fun."

"You guys can catch up, Sam and I get to stay here too." Said Danny. "Okay, off we go then." said Bart. "We'll see you later." as they had go out into ice skating.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think that I could get me some eggnog." as Homer gets to open up the door as they could see that the fridge has some eggnog pull out of the carton and pour a cup as he gets to drink it. "You know, I think that I learn this past Christmases." he said. "I think that I'm not going to be accident prone."

"That-a-boy Homer," said Rodolfo. "After all, I think that I began that it ain't going to be that it ain't going to show that."

"Well, that ain't going to happen." Said Stu. "After all, I think that watching all those specials and movies they get to make it as they're going to treat us right." as Bugs gets to put a carrot on his eggnog. "Yeah, but the only reason that's going to be quite interesting that it ain't going to be that simply that it was going to be that it ain't going to be disasters."

As Stu gets to make it as they seen him as they're going to use it as they're going to use it when he gets to stand next to the Christmas Tree. "With this, I'm sure that this tree, I think that it could be easy as apple pie." as Stu gets to knock down the tree. "Stu!" Said the other adults. "Oops." Stu said embarrassedly.

"That should've been a problem." as Danny turns himself into Danny Phantom, he gets to use to put the tree back.

"Don't you worry, I think a soda might get to be that perk us up." Said Gary as he get to the soda machine as he gets to see that he was spaying all over them. "Mr. Pencil, stop!" Shouted Sam, but it seems that it could be that it was going to be that it could be some disasters around. "Quit it Knucklehead!" said Homer as he and Marge gets to be that they had to destroy as they would as they could as they get to be that it was going to be that they're going around Maria hyperventilates as Timmy and his fairly godparents came to see the lodge. "Hello everyone, I'm here and I think that-" As he gasps. "What's going on here?!" he demanded. "Oh Danny tries to put the Christmas tree as Mr. Pickles knocked it down and-" As Sam explained as Timmy waved his hand. "I don't want to know!" As he wished Cosmo and Wanda to his room as they did.

More disasters as they came around the lodge, they had to make it as they could see that they could notice it as they're going to keep it steady as they could see it as they fail to see as they could notice it as they would ruined it as they would make one heck of a mess.

"Oh man, once Bart gets to see this, he'll never invite us again!" worried Sam. "Danny and I already got hired, we don't want to be fired already!"

"Not a problem." as Danny gets to clean up as he gets to see as they could be as they're going to be that they could make it. "There we go, good as new, now let's go down to that ice skating and catch up with them."

"Good idea." said Stu as they head down to the skating pond.

As they could get down, the Whammies get to see that they're going to make as they could possibly as they notice as they would ever get to see that they're going to make sure as they could make it as they plan.

Come back to the next chapter as we get to see the Whammies could mess up as they could notice it.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box, have a nice day and have a merry Christmas.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Only two weeks until Christmas and may I say that we're going to enjoy this holiday favorites very well as they could make it as they would possibly as they're going to make sure that we could be that it was going to be that simply as they get as when they might had to notice about it.

Chapter 5: Ice Skating and Hot dogging

As they could find out as they could make it as they're going to see that they're going to have some fun, they might had to make it as they could possible as they get down to it. "Ah, Sam, Danny, you made it." Said Frieda. "Yeah, I think that we could be that it was going to be that it was going to make that it never was that they could possibly as Danny had to take care of the lodge." Said Sam.

"Well, I Think that it was going to be A-OK." said Danny.

As they get to the ice skating, it seems that Rodolfo find something suspicious about he's been followed. "Huh, I Could've sworn that I've been followed." he said. "You think of something Mr. R?" asked Bart. "No, no, I don't get though anything as they could be as they would learn that it was simply has they had to make sure that it was nothing like there was going to do about it." he said with a grin.

As they get to the ice rink. "Ok everybody, we're going to do for that we're going to do some ice skating." said Mr. Herriman. "Uh Mr. Herriman sir, don't you think that I could be that we could go over the rules first?" Asked Sam. "An great idea Ms. Samantha." as he turn over. "Okay, Ms. Frances, you explain the rules."

As Frankie gets to explain the rules. "Okay gang, here are the rules, it seems that Mr. Herriman, Mrs. Rivera, Mr. Simpson and Angelica gets to be the judges and they get to be rating no higher then 10, because that's the score that they want." as she showed them the scoreboard.

As Frankie explain about the rules, Mr. Burns sees them as he and Waylon smithers gets to see that they're going to enjoy some ice skating.

"Well, I think that they're going to be playing some games and sports, huh? Well then, I think that it could be that it was going to be that quite as they could notice as they get to be that it was going to make it as they could, eh Smithers?"

"You could be correct sir." said Waylon as he gets to be as they're going to believe that they're going down as they could make it as they seem to allow that they're going to be playing some fun.

Back at the Ice Rink...

"Gee, I hope that it's going to be a great highlight for this Christmas Vacation." Said Sam. "I can't believe that it was going to be quite interesting."

As Mr. Herriiman Announced "First up, Marge Simpson." as she gets to be that she was going to be that she was simply had to go as she gets to make some skating as she gets to skate as she was going to be that she was going to skate around as she was going be there that she was going to make it as she was enjoying as she was going to like it. "Astounding Beauty." said Homer.

As she gets to skate around as she gets to be skating around that she was going to be that she was doing beautify.

When she was done, the judges had to put up a score when they reveal to be that that it's Homer:10, Mr. Herriman:8.5, Maria:9.0 and even Angelica:10 for a total of 37.5.

"What? That's Aspersed from Mr. Herriman!" Marge said. "Oops, sorry." As he changed his score to a 10 bring up for a total worth 39.5.

"Up next for couples, we got Mickey and Minnie Mouse." said Frankie. "And take it away!" as they get to go though as they could go for it, it was like that for awhile as single skaters and couples and teams and they had go though their skating, that is until then later...

"And our last couple is," as Frankie gets to reveal that "Danny Fenton and Sam Manson!" as the ghost catching couple gets to be on the ice rink. "Us? we don't think that-" As they got up. "Come on up you two!" Said Manny as the others get to say around to them.

"Oh, okay if you insists." that is that Mr. Burns get to see that he announced "Ahoy-Oy, it is I. C. Montgomery Burns and his trusty assistant Waylon Smithers as we get to make sure that we get to make it to slip and slide!" As the Whammy gets to see that. "Not if I Get to say anything about it." said the Whammy as he gets to be making ice to be way slipperier on him.

"Ok Smithers, Full power!" as they get to see as Homer screams. "It's Mr. Burns, he's going to slip on us all!" as Mr. Burns get to be slip and slide as he gets to be that he might get to see that he was going to be that he gets to pull off a sleigh as they get to be falling into a slide down as he gets down to it as they get to see that they're going to make it as they saw them landed on the trees as they laughed. "Sorry about that folks." Frankie apologized. "And now, Danny and Sam!" as they get to see that they could be as they could as they could make it.

As they get to be skating as they get to skate wonderfully, as they get to be skating as they could make it as they get to see that they're going to get it as they get to se that they're going to enjoy as they get to learn that to see it was going to make sure that they skating as they could follow it as Homer cried at their performance.

When they get to see that it was going to make sure that it was going to make it when they're going to notice about it when they're going to believe that it was simply has they get to notice about it when they had to feel as they could notice it as they had make the best performance as they could ever had.

As they get to see as they're going to notice it when they could be that it was going to be that it was never that the judges have given the perfect 10 each for a total of total. "Well, we know who won the couples skating competition." said Frankie.

As they had to give out the name of the couple. "And the winner of the Couples skating completion is..." as the couples looked worried. "Danny Fenton and Sam Manson!" As Danny and Sam cheered as they get to use the trophies for being the best skating couple.

As they might had to learn that they have won. "And now, back to the singles," as Frankie gets to open up the envelope. "And the best female skater is..." as the women looked worried. "Marge Simpson!" as Marge as got a big trophy as she gets to see that she was happy. "You did it Marge," Said Homer. "You did it! Whoo-Hoo!" as The Whammy gets to try his luck as he gets to win that he spins around, causing ice to spin around as he sees that he was going to be that he was going to notice it as he gets to see that it was going to believe that he was going to make sure about it, that was until then the judges give the whammy Zero each.

As the audience laughs at the Whammy. "We'll see who gets the last laugh." Said the Whammy as he leaves.

As he gets to make sure that was going to make sure that it was going to feel as they could notice that was going to make it as he was going to feel that was going to make it when they get to see it when they could go for it.

As they get to the next event, they get to see that they could be that they head over to the hot dog slide. "Our next event is the skiing competition." said Mr. Herriman. "I believe that it was going to believe that it was going to make sure that they could feel as they get to see as they could slide down."

"Gee, this is nothing." said Stu. "I think that I can take this skiing down." "Don't you worry Honey, I Think that you're going to do great." said Didi.

As Stu gets his focusing on, he knew that he was skiing down as he gets to see that he was going down the hill.

Then one by one, he happen that he was going to make sure that was going believe that he was going to be skiing down as they get to make sure about it. "Come on Jedna," said Bart. "Let's get going!" as Jedna looked worried. "Oh Bart, I'm scared!" As he gets to focus as they go down together as they get to be doing that.

as he gets to be that he saw that. "Okay Marge you can focus, I think that you're going to be going down." As she took a deep breath as she gets to be that she was going down. "It's okay Honey, I'll get you down." as they get steady as they could see it and they could be that they're go down as they fall into the hills.

Will they make it down in time, will the Whammy get the last laugh, and will Mr. Burns and Smithers get back on their feet?

Find Out Next Chapter!

In the meantime please put some comments on the comment box, and have a joyous season.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Before we began, I would like you to know that I could be that it was going to be that it was going to see that I'm already one step ahead of Chirstmas so we could be that it was going to believe that it was going to make sure that it was going to see that quite interesting about it.

Chapter 6: Some holidays can't hold on

It was that Marge was landed on the snow as she could get it as she could feel. "Mrs. Simpson!" said Jedna. "Marge, are you ok?" asked Frieda as she and Jedna get her up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." said Marge as she could get out as Bart and the others could stop here.

"Mom, that was so boss." said Bart. "I could never knew that you could ski." as the others took her inside. "Comeon guys, let's get inside." as they get to see that they could get inside.

As Sam gets to tell the girls. "Look, I get it." she said. "But I don't think that the holidays that could be more fun then they already are."

"Well, I Think that this could be that it was going to be that quite interesting as they would learn that it was going to feel that it was simply as they would notice it." said Frieda. "Yeah, what makes that you're going to let Danny to see that it was nothing about it." said Minnie. "Yeah, it was the only way that it could be that strange about it."

"What for?" Asked Gary. "I Think that we could be that I'm supposed to be with my girlfriend, but instead I think that my dad took me on this trip and I think that it wasn't that it was going to be the prefect Christmas vacation but then, we came up to the lodge and-" as Sam interrupted her. "Ah, ha, ha, I don't think that's going to be the same with Danny, isn't it?" "Why I believe it is." Said Danny. "I used to think that Christmas is a pain myself, but then that ghost writer that write the story and then I think that it was going to believe that I believe in the true holiday sprit."

"Practice Make Perfect." said Mark. "My thoughts exactly." Said Danny.

As he gets to notice it as he gets to feel that he reminded him as he was like that.

As they could see that, they might get to see that it going to noticed that he was going to learn that it could be that it was going to show that it could be that they might had to see it. "You know Danny, I believe that Gary was like that." Said Sam. "What are you talking about?" "I Mean, you used to be like that that is until that they could be that it was going to see that it never get to be that it should be that it was going to notice he was simply that way."

"Oh Sam, I noticed that but now I Think that it could be that it was simply that it my parents are fighting about whenever that Santa could be that be real or not but I had to put an end of that fight."

"I guess that some holidays can't hold on." said Sam. "Yeah, but I Think that Gary might get to see that his girlfriend that it could be seeing with his eyes."

"What? I Think that he'll never get to see that quite as they could make it as possible as they get to notice that he was going to learn that his girlfriend that could be spending her time with him."

"Yeah, I think that if she could see that he's going to make sure that I was going to see that it nothing that it could be that nothing that it could go wrong."

"What makes you say that Danny?"

"I Think that I was simply had to make sure that it ain't going to be a walk in the park if his girlfriend ain't going to be seeing that." As Bart gets to hear their conservation. "As they get to see that Gary wants to be having a merry Christmas, I think that it could be that he won't get to spend Christmas time here."

As others get to hear them talking, they knew that they could be talking about Gary. "I think that it nothing that it was nothing special." said Sam. "Yeah, I Think that it could be different as they want."

And so, Bart, Maria, and Mr. and Mrs. Pencil heard that Gary wants his girlfriend gets to be in the cabin. "Guys, this is serious." Said Bart. "I Think that it was going to be that Gary wants his girlfriend to be here."

"Well Bart, I don't think that I Could be that seriously need to be here." she said. "When I was college, Mr. Rivera had to make his time, but he seems to be fighting evil and crime and then he had to go though the superhero business and then that I was worried and then-" she was hyperventling, but then stopped. "But I Think that I want that to be happening be on its way."

As they could head that they could feel like it as they heard the door knocking. "Now who that can be?" said Homer as he gets to walk up as he sees his boss. "Hello, I thought that I could be that-" As his door closed as he screamed. "It's my boss!" As he gets to be running.

As Rodoflo gets to open it. "Ah, you must be my neighbor's Father's Boss." he said. "My neighbor has told me all about you." as he shook his hand.

"Please Mr. Burns, have some cocoa." said Marge. "Thank you." As he gets to take a sip.

How will Homer gets to deal that his boss is here, Will Bart and the others get Gary's Girlfriend Stacy to the lodge, and why did Gary wanted to spend his Christmas with his friends? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, I would like you wish you a joyful season and please put the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You And Merry Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Christmas reunion

It was the next day that they could as they had to get it to see the gusher. "Okay everyone, you're probably wondering why that I Brought you here." said Mr. Herriman as Daffy come up to him. "All right, I did it, I did it!" he said. "Did what Master Daffy?" he asked. "You mean that you don't know?" as he chuckled. "Nothing, never mind." as he gets back to the group. "Get to the point Mr. Herriman!" shouted Frankie.

"All right everybody, I think that we need to make sure that you're going to see an gusher called 'Ol Reliable." as they get to see that they waited patiently that we see that they're hoping that it could explode as Sam gets to take a look at her watch as she gets to see that she could be that she simply that she was going to make sure that it ain't going to be that it was nothing that they're going to feel that the gusher that was going to explode that it could be that they get to rumble and tumble as they had to feel like it as Danny goes ghost as he covers everyone as the Gusher gets to explode as they get to see that as Danny revert back to himself as the other applaud as they saw it anyway.

"Now that is an awesome gusher." said Buttercup as they applaud.

"You see that Smithers?" Asked Mr. Burns. "I think that we could be that this is a sign for enchanted day to come."

"A little reason that could be nice." said Mr. Smithers.

As they get to make it as they could know it, they had to make sure that Bart had to get Gary's girlfriend to be at the lodge. "Don't worry Gary," Said Danny. "I believe that I Could get your girlfriend that could be coming up right here." As Bart gets to call her. "Just to be that reason, what is her number?" as Gary gives Bart her number as Bart dials.

As the phone ring at Stacy's house, A girl named Stacy gets to pick up the phone as gets to answer it. "Hello?" she said. _"Hello, is this Stacy?"_ "Yes." _"Well, I Got a surprise for you."_ as she hold her as Gary's voice gets to speak to her. _"Hello, Stacy?"_ As she got happy with Glee "Oh, Gary, how are you doing at the lodge?"

"Well, I Don't think that it could be that the same but I think that it was going to believe that I did some shopping, and then I did some skating and skiing, and then I get that it was going to be the best Christmas so far."

"Well, I Think that we should be that it was going to learn that you ain't cheating off with another girl, aren't you?"

"No, no, no, I don't think that it could be that happening after all, I think that I hope that you're coming with me, aren't you?"

"Of course, that's why that I'm going to come up with you right now." she said as she gets taken to the lodge as she could be that she was going to be that it ain't going to believe that it was simply as they could make it as they get to notice about it.

As they could get it as they might had as they get to the lodge, she was going to see her boyfriend. "All right, the planed worked!" he said to his friends. "Yes!" Said Jenda. "I knew that this is going to be a Christmas reunion."

And so, they had to wait to make sure as they could make it as they could that they're waiting and waiting as they could make it as they get to see that her father had to drop her off. "Okay Stacy, I think that it could be that good!" as her father drops her off. "Honey, are you sure that she could be reunite with her kid?" asked Stacy's mom. "I Don't think that it should be an good idea."

"You worry too much." he said. "Besides, I Think that it could be that go right about this." As they drove the car. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad, thanks for the ride!" as the car honks.

"Stacy!"

"Gary!" as they two gets to be that they're running up to hug each other as they laugh at each other. "Aww, that's sweet." said Danny. "Remember our time?" he asked Danny. "Oh yeah." said Sam.

Now that Stacy and Gary are reunited, what will happen next? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and enjoy the holiday season.

Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Christmas Fun With Snowballs

It was that Bart gets to focus on his notes as he gets to make sure that he was simply that they could make it as they would notice it, and as they could get though the buffet, they had to make it as they could had as they get to make fun as they had to see as they could make it.

"All right everyone, now that Gary's girlfriend, I'll tell you of what we're going to do." said Bart. "We're going to make sure to have fun and I hope that it ain't going to make it as they could feel like it." as they get to make it as they could make it as they would. "Now we're going outside as we're going to have some fun have and play in the snow!" as everyone cheer, they had to get it as Mark had to ask him. "You bring Stacy here?" Asked Mark. "Yeah, what do you expect, I might get Homer to chug some eggnog?"

"That Stacy is nothing but an bad egg to me." said Minnie. "Oh come on, give her the break." said Mark. "We were like that when we were kids." as Minnie to deal with it.

It was when they could get it as they might as they get to have some fun as they might as they would as they might get to see that quite as they would notice they could enjoy it.

"You see kids, the best way to build a snowman, is to make it as they could roll on the balls and then you'll get to be that it was to make sure to get it right." As Danny gets to teach the kids how to make a snowman.

"Danny, what if someone to knock it down?" said Sam. "I might afraid that something that ain't going to be bad about it." "Don't worry Sam, I believe with this snowman, I bet that no one that it ain't going to be that quite as they had to let this hold still."

As Phineas and Ferb gets to use a snowball machine. "Ah, Snow time, I remember that we made S'Winter." said Phineas.

"Oh yeah?" asked Chuckie. "What do you expect? They called it Wummer."

As they get to throw some snowballs to the 28-year-old Big Brave dog as he gets back. "Okay, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" as he gets to throw some snowballs as they ran, it hit Numbuh 2 of the KND instead. "Oh, it's on now!" as he gets to throw it back to Chuckie and hit. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Numbuh 4 shouts as gets by a snowball as they get to fight as Manny's Grandpapi AKA Puma Loco gets to appear. "You call that a snowball fight?" as he pulls an toy gun off his sombrero. "This is a snowball fight." as he gets to attack some on the kids as they get to see as Phineas gets hits by snow ball as they get to see as they get to hit on there.

"Hey Grandpapi, are you mad?" shouts Manny. "You know that you can't do that!"

"Oh no, just watch me!" as he continues as he laughs evilly as he gets to blast him as he gets to make it as he gets to blast as he had to make it as he notice about it.

As he's out of snowballs. "Darn it, out of snow!" As he gets to do it with his bare hands as he gets to be that he was simply has gets to fell down into a one big snowball as it hit Phineas as they get to fly out of the snowball. "Oh well, even I can't get my grandson to be evil, I guess I had to choice but to fly anyway."

As he used his Sombrero as he fly up as Phineas landed on the snow and into the gusher. "Oh boy that can't be good." as the kids looked into him. "Oh no, Phineas is in trouble!" As Danny goes ghost, he had to fly over to Danville, he had to fly over to the Shiperao Residence. "Isabella, Isabella!" as Danny bang on the door as Isabella gets to be opening the door. "Oh Danny, what brings you here?"

"Listen, We got a big problem, we were snowball fighting and then we had to make it as they could and then-"

"Danny, I can accept the snowball fight but it seems that we're going to make it as they could go though the celebrations as they could go for it."

"But you don't understand, Phineas got ran over by a snowball and then fly out into the gusher and-" as Isabella turn over to Danny. "Did you say Phineas is in trouble?" asked Isabella. "Well, yeah."

"Don't you worry Phineas," said Isabella. "Isabella's coming!" As she gets to call her fireside troop.

As Phineas tries not to get close of the Ol' Reliable, the others gets to see that they could see that it ain't going to believe that he's going to be gushered. "Don't worry Phineas!" shouted Sam. "Help is on the way!"

As Phineas gets to sees that he was in Ol' Reliable as he tries to get away as possible but he seems to be spinning around. "Don't you worry, I think that it be that it wasn't that he was simply that he didn't got time.

Just then, it was Isabella and her Fireside group had came to the rescue!

Isabella had to climb down her ladder as she gets to see that he pulled out her hand. "Hurry, grab my hand, hurry!" As he gets to grab her hand, the gusher blasted out just in the nick of time!

"Thanks for saving me Isabella." said Phineas. "It's the least I can do." Isabella said with a smile.

As they could see it, they get see that it was more wonderful the second time around. "Well then, shall we head back to our fun?" asked Bart. "Okay then, I guess that it could be that."

It simply had to enjoy their fun as they get to see as they get to see as the Whammy's seeing of what they're up to. "I Don't think that those folks ain't going to be that quite as they get to notice it." Said the Whammy. "Oh Whammy, you used to have some fun stealing money from cash and prizes." said Tammy.

"Oh yeah," Whammy said as he smiles as he said to Whammy. "It's Different, I tell you those folks down there that could be that it ain't nothing to do about it!"

As they could make it as they could get as they might had to make it as they're going to have some fun as they could get.

"All right Phineas, I Think that you're going to use that sled as they could slide down." said Isabella. "I Don't know Isabella, I don't think that I could do it alone." worried Phineas.

"And you don't have to, because I'll be by your side!" as they get to slide down and knock down the snowman. "I told you that some one will get to knock it down." said Sam. "Okay, so I didn't listen to you before, so sue me."

As they get to be having it, everyone's throwing some snowballs at each other as they could as they might get to see that they had to have some fun as the snowman appears as they get each other one by one.

"See Honey," said Mark. "This is some fun!" as they get to throw some balls. "Come on Mommy, let's throw some snowballs!" Exclaimed Minnie as she gets to throw some snowballs at her older brother Mark. "When in Rome..." as Lindsey gets to throw some snowballs as they get to make it as they could had some fun.

Please come back to the next chapter and see that we'll see some more Christmas fun with our toon friends.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a happy holiday!

Thank You and Merry Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The following Chapter is 2-parted, due to extended reasons.

Chapter 8: The Whammy has enough

It was in their way as they could feel as they had enough as they get inside the lodge as they could as they get some hot cocoa. "I Can't believe that you're going to be that I was going to be blown away from Ol' Reliable." said Phineas.

"Oh, think nothing of it." Said Isabella. "After all, I think that it could be that it was nothing that it was going to be that quite as they get to make it as they could notice it as they would had to make up for it." as they get to sure that they could as they get to make it as they could notice it.

As they get to have their hot cocoa, they get to see that it was nothing that it was that the Whammy gets to blown up the place as they might as they get to make sure that they're going to make it as they could see that it was they could notice that it was going to show that he was going to blow up the lodge.

"Hee hee, this outta do it." As The Whammy blown up the demeanor as it got explode. "Oh no."

As they get to make sure as they get to make sure that it was going to make it as they could notice it when they could notice it as they get to make it as when they're going to notice when they're going to feel like it as they're going to enjoy the holiday.

The Whammy gets to make sure that he gets though inside the house as he gets to knock the door as they could as they're going to see that it was going to see that no one had to come to the door, as he tries again as he gets to see as he still waits, and then he needs to make it as someone gets to open the door as they get to make it as they could see it as they're going to make sure that it ain't going to use it.

That is until for the third time, Sam open the door and slammed on the whammy. "Huh, I Thought I heard some knocking." she said. "Oh well, time to make some cookies!" as she closed the door, the Whammy got hurt after got slammed and then came around as the Whammy gets to use his stethoscope as he gets to make sure that he gets to hear anything as Frankie gets to dance to her music as The Whammy's ears got heard. "Wow, what a racket!" he said.

As he gets to up as he's going to feel as they're going to see that as he's going back to the house. "I give up, there's nothing that I Could do." As the Whammy gets back, they had to make it as they could see as they get to see that he was simply as he gets to make sure that he was going to give out as he gets to make it as they could get it back at he could.

As they might get to make sure that he gets back to the house.

Part 2: The Christmas angel and Bart's Guardian Angel

It was that the Danny and Sam gets to make sure that they're going to decorate some fire place as they could see it as the light blubs on the Christmas tree got out. "Ah man." said Danny. "Now we'll have to make sure to check every bulb."

"I Guess that we're going to be here all night." Said Sam. "Not to worry, I could get this in no time." Said Frankie as she gets to make it as she could feel like it. "Miss Frances, I Don't think that it should be a good idea." worried Mr. Herriman. "Ah, you worry too much, besides, I Think that I could help Danny and Sam."

"Really Frankie, thanks for the offer," worried Sam. "But Danny and I Could get this ourselves."

"No no no, really, I insist." as she gets to make sure that she could be that it was going to that when Bart and Jedna came in. "Hey Fenton and Manson, do you need some help?" asked Bart. "No, no thank you Bart," said Danny. "I Had to check one as they could see if they could get to light." as they get to make sure as they get to make it as they're going to see that it was nothing as they could feel as they're going to see like it as they could notice it when they finish it.

"There, It's done." said Bart as he gets to slide down the ladder as he gets to announce it as he feels like it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you with a Christmas tree!" As Frankie gets to light up as she light it up as she could see it as they lost some lights off as the tree fell down as Danny got it. "Are you nuts?" said Danny. "We're doing a great job until you cause a tree to fell down!"

"Yeah, we've cause a Christmas Timber for crying out loud." said Sam.

"Miss Frances, I think that you might get to see that it was nothing that it was simply as get to make it as they're going to see that you're accident prone when it comes to friends."

As Bart and Frankie looked down, they get to walk to the fireplace, they get to see as they could notice it.

"All that I Was letting them to help them and what did you do?" Asked Bart. "You let them down."

"I'm sorry Bart," apologized Frankie. "I Was trying to help."

"Well yeah, you should be, after all, I Think that it ain't going to show that it was that simply as they get to make as I did that." As they get to separate ways, as there's a light shining on Bart, and so did the one on Frankie.

As Bart gets to the kitchen. "Oh hello Bart, would you like some cookies?" Asked his mom Marge. "Yeah, I'll have a cookie, after all, it'll help me to take my mind off Frankie's accidents." as he took that cookie as Jessica came in. "What's wrong Bart?" she asked. "Oh Mrs. Rabbit, you don't know how much that I had to take." he said. "It seems that Christmas that it was going to be always a mess."

"Frankie was only trying to help." she said. "Yeah, but at what cause? Do you think that I Could be that it that she seems to be that quite simply as they could notice it."

As Bart's guardian angel appears. "Hello Bart, I'm you guardian angel-" As he got interrupted by Bart as he gets to make sure that he got it. "I get it, do you think that it ain't going to see that it was nothing wrong that it was nothing to see that he was simply taking his cookie as he gets to make sure that he was going to make as he was going to use it as he was going to make sure that it was going that he was going to see that he was going to enter that was going to notice about it.

As he gets to see that it was that he see his guardian angel. "Like I was saying, I am your guardian angel, Scotty."

"Scotty?" asked Bart. "What kind of a name is Scotty?"

"Well, I think that I was going to see that it ain't going to see that he was going to use it as you could see it."

"Oh, okay then." said Bart.

"Now, it seems that every since you became a leader, it seems that no one has that it ain't going to be that they never listen to you."

"What are you talking about? Everybody listens to me." Said Bart. "Not with that Attitude." said his angel. "Anyway, if you're my angel, then where are your wings?" As Scotty looked into his back as he never got his back. "Well, in order to make this to do so is to make it is when they saw as they could make it as they're going to have their better lives." he said.

"So what are you saying that you're going to take me to see of what will life be like if I was never been born?" Asked Bart. "Exactly."

"All right, I'm going to find one life that's exactly better off without me and then I'll have to make sure that it ain't going to see that if it's better or worse," said Scotty. "And I'm not going to make it better if you think it's already worse." As they get see as they could get it as they get to make sure that he gets taken away."

As they might had to make sure that they could notice it when they're going to do something about it. "Ahh, All that I did was trying to help," Said Frankie. "instead, I should've let Danny and Sam to do their work." as she gets to see that it was that she was simply reading a book when suddenly, she heard that she had an angel of her own.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why, I'm the Christmas angel that came to you." Said the Christmas angel. "What makes you say that?" Asked Frankie.

"All that you're trying to do is get some help and what you done is a complete disaster." she said. "Yeah, I Think that you get to see that it was going to be sure that it was going to learn that it was something that it could be that it was going to do so as they could get it that it could that it was going to be that they're going to make sure that she gets to see it within it.

"You tried to help and then you'll get in everyone's way." she said. "I Know, but that it ain't going to allow this." Frankie replied.

"At for you pleasure, you're going to be seeing three Christmas spirits and remember, you'll get to see that it ain't all that quite good, but they will be." as the angel vanishes. "I don't know what was that all that about, but that was sure interesting." As Frankie gets to read more.

Next chapter, Frankie's going to be seeing the first ghost and then Scotty's going to take Bart to see of what life be like if he was never been born.

In the meantime, please make some comments and then have a merry Christmas.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Here is the only reference that you'll see.

*=In _Press Your Luck,_ A Contestant landed on the Whammy and The Whammy gets to be that he gets to explosion on the detonator and then caused to exploded himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Frankie's Past and Bart's Wonderful life

As Frankie gets to read her comic book, she knew that was simply had to get the feeling that she gets to see that she was simply holding out as she could be that was she's going to make sure that she wasn't seeing it.

She heard a noise that she could her get to see that it was going to make it that she sees a ghost that she thinks it's Minnie mouse but she's not.

"Who are you?" asked Frankie. "I am the ghost of Christmas Past." said the ghost.

"Oh Minnie, I know it's you in there." Frankie said. "Who's Minnie? I'm the ghost of Christmas past!" AS Frankie gets to see that it was going to believe that ghost is Minnie. "I Think that you're going to make sure that you're going to make sure that you're going to find out though anything about it." As she gets to lift the sheet as she got freaked out. "Whoa, you _are_ the ghost of Christmas past."

"Yes, and what you did is to help other people as they could get it as they could see that it was going to make sure that you're going to see that you're trying to help here."

"Are you saying that you're going to take me to my past and see how did I got them into trouble?" asked Frankie as the ghosts nodded. "Okay, but it ain't going to do so."

As the ghost gets to take Frankie to her past, meanwhile, Bart gets to see that he gets to see Manny's life first. "Wow, this is strange, I thought that this city has been different." replied Bart.

"It is different, look." as the Scotty gets to point out at him as they get to see that it was going to make sure that they saw Manny as a villain as El Tigre.

"If you haven't became leader, Manny would get to be evil and take over the world." explained Scotty. "After all, he would've gone good like his dad, but he decided to go evil like his grandpapi."

"Aye Crumbra!" surprised Bart as he gets to see that Manny gets to use it over. "At least Frieda isn't here to see this."

"But she's with her." as Bart saw her with Manny. "Double Crumbra!" said again Bart as Manny and Frieda evilly laughed as all citizens of Miracle City run in terror. "Wow, I never knew that Manny that came into that simply as they could get to see within here."

"Yes, but I don't think that it was going to make that he was simply had to go for."

"And what became of this family?" Bart asked. "His parents are still apart, all because that Maria had to leave him for good, and Rodolfo had no choice but to deal with him as a villain."

"Oh boy, that's bad." said Bart. "I Know, but it seems that other lives had to be better off without you." as they get out of Manny's life and then they had to go see the Simpsons' Living room. "I'm back in my living room!" replied Bart.

"Yes, but there's a twist." As he pointed out. "Our lisa is a genius!" Said Marge. "Yeah, and that would be great that I Could notice it as they could leanr that quite as they had to make it when there could be that interesting about it."

"Gee, thanks Mom, Thanks Dad, I might get to take care of little Maggie." As Lisa gets to be walking up. "If we had a son, he'll be jeilous." Said Marge. "Yeah, but I Don't think that it could happen." Said Homer. "What?" Replied Bart. "They think that I'm not born?"

"Of course, that's the life of what'll be like if you never been born." Said Scotty. "If you haven't exist, your parents would've stayed at 2 girls."

"Oh boy, that ain't going to be the way that I wanted." said Bart. "I think that we're going to be that we're going to the next life."

"Hurry, before I changed my mind!" as Scotty gets to be taken to the next the next life

Meanwhile, Frankie and the Christmas past as they get to make sure as they could see that they got to foster's. "Wow, Snow at foster's I remember this at a long time." she said. "I had such a good time with my grandma and all of those imaginary friends." as she sees herself as a 8-year-old girl.

"See that?" Asked the Christmas Angel. "You were on your way home from school so I Thought that it could be that it was a way to help others."

"Yeah, I guess I was."

"You were a great little girl, what happened?"

"I Guess that Mr. Herriman got to be the boss of me today, I guess that I kinda forgot."

"Come on, let's get going." Said Angel.

In the next chapter, Frankie gets to see that her younger self's up too, and then Bart get to see Danny and Sam's, Angelica's, and 3 other lives to see what'll be like without him.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a merry Christmas.

Thank You.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Frankie's disasters and more of Bart's wonderful life

It was that the Christmas past and Frankie had to inside of Foster's as they could see as they're going to be that they might had to see as they could get to see that Frankie might get to see it. "You see, your grandma and I had our differences," Said Old man Rivers "But since it's the holidays, I think that I Could let her slide." he said.

As they get to see that. "Wow, I Remember that, old man had told me that he and my grandma get along so well." said Frankie.

As little Frankie gets to make it as she gets to do as a project as she could be that it wasn't that that it ain't going to see that it was nothing wrong that nothing that she was working on a project.

As Mr. Herriman came in, he gets to see that she's working on a project. "And what are you working on Ms. Frances?" asked Mr. Herriman. "Oh, I'm working on a Christmas project, see this?" as she gets to show him. "It's my very own Christmas dance, I'm working on it so I Could show it to Grandma and all of the imaginary friends."

As she gets to make it as she was going to follow into Old Man as she gets to be following her. "Uh-Oh." worried Frankie. "Something wrong?" asked the past. "I remember too." as the get to old man Rivers' house as they get there next.

As Frankie gets to see that she sees her younger self as she could be that it was going to be that it ain't going to be that quite as they're going to learn that as they would notice as they get to see that she was going to make it as they could see it her. "That's when I get to make Old Man Rivers to give out a best house around." said Frankie.

As she gets to her younger self as she might had to get it as she's going to work on the stage but it settles a wrong kind of plug. "Oh no no no no, please! don't do it!" as young Frankie goes though her. "She can't hear you." said the past. "For that, we're right though."

As Frankie notices that, she sees her younger self had to set the house on fire as old man gets to see of what he has down see that place was on fire. "Surprise!" she said with an awkward smile. "FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" As Old Man rivers screamed.

As the ghost and Frankie are out of that house. "that was the year that I destroy Old Man Peters' house by accident, My grandma knew that he was that simply had to let things as she could be that it wasn't that nothing that could be that simply had to be within it, my grandma gets to be that she gets to be bottom of this and she did, she got though the distance."

"I shall take you back to the lodge as the Christmas lodge." as she gets to do that.

Meanwhile, Bart has been taken to see Angelica's life. "Aye Crumbra, what the heck was that smell?" Asked Bart as he gets to see Angelica as she gets to work at that stinky pile of socks. "What are you looking at?" she asked the prisoners not Bart and Scott because just like the ghost of Christmas Past and Frankie, they can't be seen though. "What the heck happen to Angelica?" asked Bart. "You see, it shows that Angelica had been a bully since she was 3, and she was growing up making crimes and such so she had to be sentenced into prison so she had to be working in there as they could get to work hard."

As the Policeman gets to shout to the prisoners. "Heads up, Mojo Jojo's back from another crime." as they see Mojo Jojo gets to be in the cell. "Hello neighbor, I see that you're digging again huh?"

"Yeah, what do you do this time?" Asked Angelica. "Oh you know, I stole A lot of money from the Townsville that is until those bratty Powerpuffs beat me up again."

As he gets to sit on his bed. "You?"

"Oh, I had to set a case of dynamite to help that coyote to catch that speed road runner, and I think that it could be that no matter that I tried, I keep ending up back here."

"Angelica's in jail for trying to capture that Road Runner?!" Bart replied. "Yes, weird, isn't it?"

"I want to see the next life!" Bart demanded. "As you wish." as Scotty had to take him to another life.

As they got there, they had to see that they sees that Roger Rabbit gets to do another Maroon Cartoon. "Roger still gets to do cartoons?" asked Bart. "Huh, that was easy."

"Look closer, you get to see that Roger might get to know anything about it when they could be that he was simply that he's got a co-star." as they get to see a girl-rabbit with a blue dress, brown shoes and then a purple hair bow.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Bart. "That is Roger's girlfriend." explained Scotty. "Girlfriend? What happen to Jessica?"

"He was never married to Jessica, and besides, I Think that it could be that Jessica turn down to marry him, that he could be that he was going to be that quite as they could be that simply has they had do anything she was going to be that she'll get to notice that she was better for him."

As they get to work on the cartoon. "Okay, quiet on the set!" shouted the Director as he goes up to Roger. "Okay, you get to see that you get to see that Baby Herman gets to crawl up as he could gets to see that butterfly and then you'll get to better to be that quite as they make it when you and your girlfriend had to get and then you two had to get it as possible."

"P-P-Please Roaul, I practice my scene a hundred times." said Roger. "Yeah, he better get it right." Said Reggie as they get to see that they're going to get to be setting for the scene. "Light, Camera, action!" As the two gets to see that they're going to get that scene as they could get to see that they get to the building as they could get as they might had to see that they're going to notice it as they get to make it as they notice it when they could get to notice it when they might had to get up there and save baby Herman as they could get it."

"Oh, I hope that Roger messes this one up." said Bart. "As they could get to notice it when they might had to notice it as they knew that was going to bet to learn that quite simply as they could learn that they could feel as they might get to see as they could notice it as they're going to make sure that they get to see that it was going to make sure that they got it up as they caught Baby together.

"Cut! Print it!" As the director gets to them. "You two are fantastic, you're brilliant, but not as brilliant as baby here. "You know, you're okay in my book." said Baby Herman in his adult voice.

"Sure life Roger's life was good, but what became of Jessica's?" As Scotty gets to take Bart to her life.

He shows that Jessica's life ain't so good as either Angelica's, her life without Bart is that she's a rich billionaire.

"Whoa man." Surprised Bart as he sees her. "All right boys, now let's not get needy." as men gets to be closer as paparazzi takes picture of her.

"Well, that was good." Said Bart as they get to see that they're going to the next life.

As they get to the next life as they could see that they could might get to see as they get to see that they're at the white house. "Huh, we're at the white house." said Bart. "I Don't see what could be that to notice about that.

As they could as they might had to see that it was that Dagget Beaver's the president. "YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT? I'M YOUR PRESIDENT AND I INSIST THAT IT COULD BE THAT IT I DON'T THINK THAT IT WAS THAT EUPROPE THAT IS GOING TO DO SO!"

"I can't believe this, Dagget's the president the united states?" asked Bart.

"Yes, and I Believe that it was going to see that it could be that it was boing to be that there was to be that quite as they could see that he became the president and won the election." Scotty explained.

"All right, now that I'm ready to have a show." as he gets to his crowd. "Dag! Dag!" shouted his brother Norbert. "It's me, Norbert, we use to live the same dam together!" as they get to see that he sees Norbert. "Norb, what are you doing here?"

"You see, it shows that Norbert and Dagget to be reunited as they could make it as they could possible as they seen here." as Dagget gets to walk down. "You know that you must've gone to that distant as they could feel like it."

"You must get to see that it ain't going to believe that I might get to vote for the other guy and-" as Dagget crushes his hand. "Don't mention that guy, ever again!" as security gets to take him away. "Wait, please, stop, stop STOP!" as they get to throw Norbert into Jail.

"Wow, he sure knows how to take things seriously." as Scotty and Bart leaves.

Back at Frankie, she knew that she was trying to be helpful but what we get to know that she gets to see the light from the kitchen as she gets to over there. "Danny? Sam? Listen, I know that you're going to believe that you might have to-" as she seen a Christmas buffet full of wonders. "Did you two really did that?" as he sees the ghost of Christmas Present that resembles Fat Albert.

"Hey Hey Hey, I'm the ghost of Christmas Present, and this is your lucky day." he said. "What?" as he gets to bring her some meals. "I bring you some pie and figgy pudding." he said.

"What's figgy pudding?" asked Frankie. "Nobody knows." said the Present. "All that I wanted you do is to bring you into the present as they had to help themselves." as they could get it as they might had to make it if you get to help." as Frankie got confused. "Uh I don't get it." "It's what you need to make it though the present as I Get to take you." as the Present gets to take her.

"This is Sam and Danny, they could build up as they could make it as they get to make sure as they get to see that they could make it."

"Ah, what are we going to with Frankie? She wanted to help us but they could cause disastrous as they could go for anyone that it could see." said Danny.

"I know Danny, I know but we can't make sure that it wasn't that she could be that she was going to put up into a job as they could see as they're going to see that she could be disastrous as she already is."

"I'm not disastrous." said Frankie as she turn over to the Present. "Am I?"

"Maybe there's more to see." as he gets to take her to more stuff.

Stay tuned for more as Frankie gets more of present and Bart gets to see more lives without him, in the meantime, please put some comments into the comment section and have a merry Christmas.

Thank You.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Frankie's Future and Bart's Shocked

It was that Present had to see that Bart and Jenda was working on as a Christmas that that could make it as they could following that as they could as they see it. "You see, Bart and his girlfriend worked so hard to make the perfect Christmas so I Think that it could be that it was nothing that we could do."

"But that means, Bart worked so hard that-" as the lights go out, she see that there's nothing there. "What the...? where they go?" As smoke gets to appear that it was surrounded by her as she cough as she gets to meets the Ghost of Chirstmas of yet to come. "I am the ghost of Christmas has yet to come and you Frankie are-" As he gets to eat his carrot of which he reaviled to be her boss Mr. Herriman.

"Of course, Mr. Herriman, I Should've known."

"Yes Ms. Frances, and I Believe that I'm going to take you to a future that you won't soon forget." as they get to the future, Bart and Scotty came back. "And now for our next life-" "No no no no!" Bart Protested. "I have seen enough!" he said. "I seen all of those lives as they had to make sure that they come to that it was going to be that it was nothing that they could see it as they could enjoy their lives out me very well!"

"But Bart, I don't think that could be that quite simply as possible." said Scotty. "And besides, we haven't get to see that lives that ain't going to make as they could notice that we haven't seen one more life."

"Okay, just one more life and I think that it ain't going to see that it was nothing to make it as they could goes as follows!" said Bart. "Very well." As they get to see that they get to Bart's School. "I Don't think this is right, I Think that we're in my school." said Bart.

"Well yeah, we're supposed to be seeing Millhouse's life and-" as they got to make as to see Millhouse. "WAZZUP EVERYBODY!" as he gets to show that bling-bling, cool rings, and a rapper's hat. "AYE CRUMBRA!" Surprised Bart.

"I Think that we could be that we're going to be that it was going to be a hip-hop way of making it as they could notice it as they could see it as they could notice it!"

"You don't know anything Millhouse!" said Bart. "He can't hear you." said his guardian angel.

"I Think that it was going to let all of those kids that they're going to make sure that it ain't making this easier!" as Principal Skinner walks in. "Hold it right there young man!"

"Aha! at least that Principal Skinner that could be that quite as they get to see that." as they get to watch. "You done a fantastic job my good man."

"Gee thanks Principal 'S'!" said Millhouse.

"WHAT?!" Shocked Bart.

"Yeah, I Think that it could be some cool ways of making it as they could follow!"

"This can't be happening! We got to get out here!" as they did.

Meanwhile, Franke and Mr. Herriman gets to see that it was going to make sure that as they could feel as they get to see the lodge as it was completely destroyed. "How this could happen?" asked Frankie. "Well, ever since Bart quit, they had to make sure that he'll never get to be leader again as they could notice it when they could be that he was going to make sure that it was going to be that they get to show that it was nothing wrong as they could notice it as they get to see that Manny and Frieda took over as evil villains as they get to laugh at their slaves.

"No, this is horrible! we can't let that happen!" as she gets to beg at Mr. Herriman. "We got to fix this!" as he gets to take her back as they get to the fire place. "I'm sorry Mr. Herriman, I think that it could be that quite as they had to do so." as they saw Bart and Scotty. "Oh hello Scotty."

"Hello Mr. Herriman." said Scotty to Mr. Herriman. "Wait, you know him?" asked Bart. "We go way back." he told him.

"Oh, well, I think that we could possibly had to see that we might get to notice it."

"What's the deal?" worried Scotty. "At this rate, I'm never going to get my wings!"

"Gee, I bet that you're going to take me to your life, that way it could be it was going to make sure that you're going to see my life without Bart Simpson."

"Yeah, let us see." as Scotty gets to take them to his life.

As they got there, they had to make it as they could notice it as they get to see that quite as they get to make sure that they're going to notice it as he sees that he didn't get to notice him.

"Yay! I Get to fly!" as Scott gets to fly as they get to fly as they get it to make it as they could as he could fly down as they saw him. "Enjoy your flight." Said God as Scott laughs.

As they head back to the fireplace. "You could've have your wings all along." Said Bart. "Yeah, I guess that I could be that I was going to make it as they could feel as they get to see that it nothing as they get to notice that I'm already lucky."

"I Thought Angels are supposed to be helping people." Said Frankie.

"I'm the angel of craziness." as others looked confused. "Your life is my time!"

"You Butthead!" as Bart gets to fight as he gets to fight as they could as get it as they're going to do as they could feel as they notice as they could feel that it was going to see that was they had to rush into him but he had to fly up as they get to get him but they had to make it as they get to make sure that it nothing that it was going to feel as they get to notice it as they might to use it. "Don't let it get away!" shouted Mr. Herriman as Frankie and Bart had to get him as they could see that they get to him as Bart gets to be that he uses his slingshot to hit him. "Ouch, you got me." as he gets to thud. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to make your life miserable."

"Yes, but you taught me a variable lesson and so has you Frankie."

"Me?" Asked Frankie. "Yes, and I believe that it was going to that you might had to make sure that it ain't going to make it as they could as they get to make it as they could notice it.

"Well then, I guess that I hope that get to use it as we might get to work together as a team to make Christmas better!" as they get to leave Scotty behind. "Uh Guys? What about my wings?" asked Scotty as he got them. "Oh, never mind!"

Find out as the conclusion might get to be that as they had to for.

Closing Note: I know that Christmas is over but I Had to finish this story before the new years so happy new yeah, leave some comments and have a nice day, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Before we began, I just wanted to say that we could be that this is the last chapter of this Christmas sequel and I think that we could wrap this up before new years, okay? so here we go.

Chapter 13: Ho Ho Way!

As they get to make as they could notice as they could as they would notice as they make it as they're going to use it as they're going to learn that they could go as they had to fun for Christmas as they notice it when they would feel as they get though Christmas Eve.

As it came, they had to notice as they knew that it was nothing about it.

"I got this mistletoe so I Could get Phineas to love me." said Isabella. "This is going to be a great plan." as she plan her mistletoe, she knew that she was going to learn that it was going to see that they could see it.

"I Think that this Christmas Party is going to be a great idea." said Sam. "Yeah, not even that Mr. Burns that could be that hold out to it." as Danny gets to make it as he could make it when they would see as they would understand it

That is until that Gary had to take a look into the whammies, they knew as they might had to make sure that it ain't going to see that they get to come over. "It's the whammies!" As they get to make sure as they could notice it as they get to see that it wasn't that different as they could notice it.

"What's all the commotion here?" asked Whammy. "What what what?"

"Excuse me, this is a Christmas party, and I suggest that it was going to see that we might get to be that you're not going to take it."

"Well then, I guess that I could take it then!" as the Whammies gets to take the entire party, Danny turns into Danny Phantom, as he gets to chase the whammy as they get to see that quite as they could fly into the ski lodge as they could see that they could feel that they could get it as they might

As the Whammy got cornered, he knew that he was simply had to be that he was going to see that it was nothing as they could notice it.

"Okay Okay, I surrender, please take your party back!" As Danny put the party back together as they could as they might had to do it as they cheer as Isabella gets to Phineas. "You know Phineas, I think that I Could give you a kiss." as she gives her a kiss. "Whoa!" Surprised Phineas. "Mistletoe, gets him every time."

As they get to make it as they could get it as they're going to make sure that they could make it as they could go for when Santa Claus came down "Ho Ho Ho, I came down here to give you some gifts!" as the crowd cheers, he has to give out every present as they could enjoy it after open them up.

"Oh boy, what do I get it?" asked Rodolfo. "Let me see, it's a big one!" as he gets to pull off, he knew that he was going to reveal that he opens it up and got his train set. "Whoa, it's a big train set," said Rodolfo. "Now I can go home and set it up!"

"Ho ho ho, you see, if your son Manny had to become good, he'll have to be a great superhero like you." as Rodolfo smiles. "Merry Christmas everybody." as he gets to leave that they get to enjoy their gifts. "Wow, this is something, isn't it?" said Mark. "Yeah, I think that this is the best Christmas that we ever had." said Stacy.

"You know, you two that could be a great couple." Said Angelica. "Aren't you going to enjoy it?" she asked.

"As you may get to know that things that you shall be great of all time in the world and then they get could as they might had to believe that it was going to make sure that they could noticed it as they would be that you two that could be that simply had to make as they could notice they might had to make sure that they're going to notice it that they could notice it as they would see it and who knows, maybe that you two get up ended up being married and have kids."

"You know, you made a point Angelica." said Stacy. "But not now, we're still got to make it as they could notice as they could feel as they're going to feel as they're going to stay boyfriend and girlfriend."

As Danny and Sam gets to see that they made the best Christmas ever. "You know, it was all worth it," said Sam. "and the best part is we don't know about how much as they could get to see it as they might had to let anything do to about it."

"Yeah, I guess and the best part is they get to make sure as they get to make sure that they could notice it as they might had to notice it as they could that we should be celebrating ourselves." said Danny as he gets to show him the best as they could notice it when they get to see that when they get to find out about it. "Sam, I Want you to have a merry Christmas" as she gets to open it and it reveal to be a ring. "Wow, Danny." as they get to kiss as they get to hear a phone ring. "I'll get it." Said Danny as he picked it up. "Hello?" as the gruff voice demanded Bart. "Oh, you want to talk to Bart, huh? Okay then." As he took the phone to Bart. "Hello?"

The phone caller called and it turn out to be Greg Universe, Steven's dad. "Hello, Bart, this is Mr. Universe, the guy who gets to be Santa clause this year, and just to make things clear that I get to practice to wash cars for the new year that I couldn't make it as I Wouldn't want to miss it like I did one time, as I was busy watching _Lil' Butler_ with Amethyst." As things got quiet for a second. "Bart?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T MAKE IT?!" as Greg hangs up. "Good thing I spent time with Steven and the Gems."

As Bart got hang up. "Who was it?" asked Sam. "Oh, Mr. Universe I Hired to be a Santa, I Think that-" as he got interrupted, he knew that he hear some ringing bells.

"Wow, I can't believe of what I heard." replied Sam. "Yeah, I heard it too." Said Danny.

As the former White Pandera gets to show Maria. "You see Maria, this train set is what I need to help me to enjoy my retirement." he said. "I think that you're going to enjoy it possible." as they get to see a small white pandera figurine.

"Dad," said Manny. "I think that there's a White Pandera figure inside, I don't want to know how that happen."

As Rodoflo and Maria got confused, Santa had to flown into the sleigh as he gets though the sky as he shouts into without a sight, "Merry Chiristmas to us all and to all a good night!" as he gets to pull off into the night.

The End, Merry Christmas and have a happy new year of 2018.

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this short guys, but I had to make three days before new years so have a happy new year and the next Christmas is counting down to 361 days, thank you.


End file.
